WaterClan
Welcome! This Clan is owned by Prowllu. If you want to join, then ask in the comments with the following information: Name: Gender: Eye Color: Pelt Description: Family: Family must be a cat that already exists. To be family, the owner of the cat must agree. Description WaterClan lives on a land with streams and rivers everywhere. We are ambitious, kind, and loyal, with that occasional stubborn streak in some cats. We enjoy swimming and eating fish, unlike the other Clans. Territory Camp : A grassy clearing with a few dens dug into the side of a hill, and more nests underneath low bushes. It is protected by a ring of trees which they surround with fresh brambles and bracken every moon or so, or when it is damaged. Sandy Hollow : A soft, sandy hollow. WaterClan apprentices are taught battle skills and how to catch land prey here. River : Running right next to the camp, it is a wide, open river with a plentiful supply of fish and herbs. Owl Tree : A large, old oak tree that has an old owl living at the top of it. Basking Rock : A flat boulder that reaches out over the river, warmed by the sun, so cats tend to bask there often. Leader's Den : A bramble covered rock, with a small crack opening into a huge clearing that is only accessable through there. A leader will share his den with his mate. Medicine Den : A grassy clearing with a bramble and catch-weed covered den, with a small dug-out cave in the back, and a fresh-running pool of river water in the back, and another small cave for the cat's nests. Others We Roleplay With *MoonClan *NightClan *''Open'' Members Leader: Sunstar: golden tabby tom with a thick,long pelt, and dark amber eyes. He is brave and thoughful, and a great swimmer and land-hunter''. Mate,Ferneyes. ( Prowllu ) '''Deputy: Tigerspirit - large, muscular, sleek ginger tom with jet-black stripes and forest-green eyes. He is wise and honorable, but will attack if necessary.'' ''No mate. (Ivyclaw) Apprentice, Willowpaw. Medicine Cat: Skystorm- a black tom cat with ice blue eyes. He is a bit short tempered at times, but is quick in a bad situation. (Prowllu) Apprentice,' Bramblepelt.' Warriors: Darkheart-'' large, muscular, sleek black tom with huge dark gray paws and sky-blue eyes. He is ruthless and ambitious, (due to a troubled past). '''Mate,' Lizardfang Ferneyes- a beautiful russet colored she-cat with light colored 'flame' markings all over her fur. Her eyes are blue.Mate,'''Sunstar. (Prowllu) '''Stormspirit- dark gray tom with black markings and ice-blue eyes. He is serious and a great fighter. (Emberstar) Leafstem- pretty brown tabby she-cat with a white muzzle and tip of tail and green eyes. She is kind and passionate about being a warrior. (Emberstar) Icefang - sleek white she-cat with a light gray chest and paws, a pink nose, long canine teeth, and bright blue eyes. She is stubborn and grumpy, like her son, Darkheart. Adderclaw '''- large, muscular, long-legged light brown tom with unusually long claws, and bright amber eyes. ( Emberstar23 ) Mate, Snowwing. '''Snowwing-fluffy, long-haired white she-cat with black paws, light gray flecks on her back, and pale green eyes. ( Emberstar23 ) (Mate, Adderclaw) Stormclaw: a sleek,long furred, muscular gray tom with white stripes all over his body. He has yellow eyes and a long, black tipped tail. He is a great hunter. (Prowllu) Bluestripe '-'' a young, fluffy mottled blue-gray she-cat with thin stripes on her tail and sparkling, ice-blue eyes. She is sweet but sarcastic, and fierce in battle.'' (Ivyclaw) '''Willowfern '-'' a'' sandy, pale ginger she-cat with forest green eyes. (Prowllu) 'Grayclaw '-'' a'' heavy-built dark gray tom with amber eyes. (Prowllu) 'Sweetflame '-'' a'' dark brown, lithe she-cat with very light dapples of red fur and amber eyes. (Emberstar) '''Honeyleaf a beautiful,slender long haired she-cat with golden fur and darker dapples all over her, bright blue eyes and long, slender legs. (Prowllu) Flameblaze-''' a large, short haired tom with a golden pelt and lighter 'flame' looking markings all over him, with amber eyes. (Prowllu) '''Apprentices: Bramblepelt-''' a large,heavy-built golden brown tabby tom-kit with dark blue eyes. Mentor, Skystorm'.(Prowllu) '''Queens: ' Dewdrop- a sleek, long haired extremely dark golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is stubborn and proud, and keeps watch in the nursery. (Up for Adoption.) Lizardfang-'' a small, sleek, muscular light brown she-cat with a dark brown stripe on her back, and is ruthless and sneaky.(Ivyclaw) '''Mate,'Darkheart. Kits: Vinekit - small white tom with pale gray stripes, a long tail, and pale green eyes. (Son to Lizardfang and Darkheart) Starkit - beautiful, fluffy, night-black she-kit with white flecks, a long, bushy tail, and dark blue eyes. (Daughter to Lizardfang and Darkheart) Frostkit - sleek, pure with she-kit with a black tail-tip, and ice-blue eye. (Daughter to Lizardfang and Darkhearr) Foxkit - large, fluffy, reddish-brown tom with a white chest, tail-tip, and muzzle, black tipped ears and paws, and dark green eyes. (Son to Lizardfang and Darkheart) Elders: ::::::'''''Cats outside of the Clan Loners: Rogues: Kittypets RPG Remember to always sign with four ~'s. ---- Scarlett yawned and pushed her way out of the apprentices den. "What are we doing today?" she called to Thistlerust, who was talk to Sunstar. "Battle training," he answered quickly. --WolfspiritThe Spirit of a Wolf... 06:48, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sunstar nodded his head to Thistlerust, and the tom turned and padded over to his apprentice. "Another day, another new warrior in the making, yes? " Dewdrop, Sunstar's sister, purrs. 21:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Darkheart!" Tigerspirit called. "Take Scarlett, Lizardpaw, and Icefang hunting." Darkheart lead his patrol out of camp. "We're going to Owl Tree. That's where the most prey is." --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 22:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Got one!" Adderclaw hooked a glimmering fish into the air and slammed it onto a rock, killing it instantly. Snowwing rubbed against him, purring. "Great catch!" she purred.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|''Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 02:24, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Snowwing walked to the fresh-kill pile and selected a trout, then went to sit beside Dewdrop. "I might be joining you in the nursery soon," she commented.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:26, July 26, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Mom, can I go into the warriors' den?" Sweetkit ran around Snowwing erratically. Snowwing stopped her with a touch of her tail. "No. You're going to have to wait until you're a warrior." Sweetkit stomped her paw. "I want to be a warrior NOW!"--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:37, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Adderclaw rolled on the ground, batting playfully at his daughter, Sweetkit. Sweetkit squealed and jumped off and batted at her father with tiny, soft paws. Adderclaw splayed out onto the ground, pretending to be defeated. "Yay, I won!" Sweetkit squeaked.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:02, July 27, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Sweetpaw glanced at Graypaw. Him, her, and Willowpaw were made apprentices that morning, and it felt great. Sweetpaw was getting ready for a training session.--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 01:58, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "Okay, does everyone know what to do?" Tigerspirit asked. The apprentices nodded. "Good. Now face your mentor and practice, and make sure you don't hurt them." Tigerspirit then turned to his apprentice, Willowpaw, and she started to practice. Sweetpaw faced Icefang and brought her paw down on her muzzle, claws sheathed. Icefang quickly flashed a paw and knocked away Sweetpaw. Sweetpaw stumbled, then mewed, "Okay, okay. Just give me a chance!" Icefang's eyes narrowed. "You must be quick, then."--Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:59, July 30, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- (I didn't give permission for my cats, Tigerspirit and Icefang, to mentor Willowpaw and Sweetpaw…) Darkheart and Thistlerust padded into the Sandy Hollow with their apprentices, Lizardpaw and Scarlett. --☾Wolfspirit☽Fire x Spottedforever! 09:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ---- "Okay, got it?" Adderclaw asked his daughter. Training time was over, but Adderclaw was giving Sweetpaw some extra help, since it looked like she needed it. Sweetpaw nodded and lashed out a paw at her father's muzzle. Quick as a snake, Adderclaw blocked it. Sweetpaw flopped onto the ground. "I'll never get it right," she muttered.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 23:01, July 31, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Sweetpaw limped into the medicine den where Starlight was mixing herbs. "Starlight?" Sweetpaw mewed. Starlight turned around. "Yes, what happened?" Sweetpaw raised a throbbing paw. A large thorn had embedded itself in the soft black pad.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 21:24, August 2, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 ---- "I got this for you, Starlight," Sweetpaw mewed as she deposited a large vole in the medicine den. Starlight smiled. "Thank you, Sweetpaw." --Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 20:23, August 3, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Lizardpaw padded into the medicine cat den. "Scarlett bit my ear." she hissed. "Stupid kittypet." --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 01:26, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sweetpaw saw her sister enter the medicine den, growling and grumbling. Lizardpaw is usually grumpy, she thought. Snowwing came up to her and told her, "Sweetpaw, come on a hunting patrol with me and Icefang." Sweetpaw nodded and trotted away.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 03:07, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Darkheart padded into the medicine den. "Are you okay?" he asked Lizardpaw. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 06:12, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adderclaw entered the medicine den, his right front paw held aloft. "Hey, Starlight- oh. I see there's a lot of cats in here," he muttered awkwardly. Starlight waved her tail. "I'm just treating Lizardpaw, and Darkheart's here to visit. I'm sure Skystorm can help you." Adderclaw looked at his daughter. "You all right?" "As all right as I'll ever be if my Clanmates bites my ear," she responded sourly.Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 16:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Starlight finished treating Lizardpaw. "You'll be fine." she mewed. Lizardpaw and Darkheart padded out of the den. "Darkheart! Take Lizardpaw, Snowwing, and Icefang hunting!" Tigerspirit ordered. --IvyclawFire x Spottedforever! 21:11, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skystorm looked up as Adderclaw limped over to him. "Lay down over here, please." he signaled to a bed of moss. Adderclaw layed down as Skystorm padded up to him, and laid down some herbs. He sniffed at Adderclaw's paw, and then picked up some herbs. "That's a bad twist.. And you're still walking? Wow. Let's get a splint and some herbs, shall we?" he says mildly, walking into the back of the den. Sunstar got up, looking at Ferneyes as she padded out of the warrior's den. Dewdrop purred, and got up, looking at Sunstar. "You like her, then?" she says playfully. Sunstar flicks his tail. "Maybe." he pads off into his den, watching her talk with Tigerspirit. 06:22, August 6, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adderclaw flexed his splinted paw. "Thanks, Skystorm," he told him. "That's what I'm here for," Skystorm replied with a smile. Adderclaw limped out of the den. --Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 18:59, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Snowwing walked out into the warm sunlight streaking the ground and lapped from a stream. She sat down by the side and waited for a fish to come. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 19:52, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Ferneyes walked up behind Snowwing, purring a greeting. "Can I fish with you?" Snowwing nodded her head, and Ferneyes crouched down, her eyes on the water. She hooked a small trout with her paw and threw it onto the rocks, and Snowwing caught another one soon after. As they returned to Camp, Sunstar called a meeting. "Let all cats gather beneath the Leader's Den!" The cats started to gather around, waiting for Sunstar to speak. " Lizardpaw,Stormpaw and Scarlett. Please come forward. Thistlerust, Darkheart, are you satisfied with your apprentices, and feel they are ready to become warriors?" The two toms nodded. "We do." They mewed together. Sunstar flicked his tail. "Stormpaw is ready, as well." The three apprentices were shaking with excitement. "Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lizardpaw, you are now Lizardfang! StarClan honors your courage and thoughtfulness." The new warrior licked Sunstar's shoulder, and stepped back to join the other warriros. "Scarlett, by the power of StarClan, I name you Bluestripe. May you serve your Clan with your whole heart." Bluestripe nodded, and licked his shoulder. Last, Stormpaw was watching the two new warriors standing over there, and walked up to his mentor. "Stormpaw.. My apprentice," Sunstar purrs. "I name you Stormclaw! StarClan honors your strength and bravery. May you all serve your Clan well!" he mews, and the Clan takes up a cheer of, "Lizardfang!Bluestripe!Stormclaw!" The three new warriors purred, flicking their tails and hopping around happily. 04:37, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stormspirit cheered loudly for the new warriors. More loyal warriors for WaterClan, he thought. And they are all healthy and intelligent. Beside him, Leafstem congratulated the three new warriors. Emberstar23… [[User talk:Emberstar23|Fire]] [[User blog:Emberstar23|and]] [[User talk:Emberstar23|Ice]] 04:09, August 10, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 (Way Later,) "Starlight has passed." Skystorm mewed sadly. ''She had been sick a long time, there was always the feeling of StarClan around her.. he thought, flicking his tail as Stormclaw and Bluestripe brought her body out into the clearing. Do not worry, for I shall be with you forever, my dear apprentice. ''Starlight's scent wreathed around him, and then faded away. "I will travel to the Moonpool soon and talk with my ancestors." Skystorm told Sunstar, who nodded. "Go tonight, and make no delay." he mewed. "But I must sit vigi-" Sunstar cut him off. "Go, Starlight would approve." ''How in StarClan's name do you know, are you a medicine cat? ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 19:17, August 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- Stormspirit hung his head. The Clan had lost a loyal, hardworking medicine cat. Starlight would be missed for many moons to come. Stormspirit shook his head, clearing it. What am I saying? he thought. If Skystorm's taking over, things will be great. He knows how to do his job. Nevertheless, Stormspirit took a seat beside Adderclaw and crouched to mourn for the late medicine cat. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 00:08, August 21, 2012 (UTC)Emberstar23 Skystorm looked at his mentor, ignoring Sunstar's wishes for him to travel to the Moonpool tonight, and laid down, pressing his nose into her fur. "StarClan will be gaining a wise member to their ranks," he mewed, casting a glance at his clan mates, some looking at him, other's gazes just flicking away from him as he looked up. StarClan help me.. I don't think I can do this alone. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 09:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) ---- Snowwing noticed Skystorm pressing his nose forlornly into his former mentor's fur. She walked slowly toward him and sat down. "You're not going to go to the Moonpool tonight?" she whispered. He shook his head, nose still in the cold fur. Snowwing nodded. "That's okay. You need time to grieve and get over her loss. You'll be okay, Skystorm. Don't let this get you down." Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:49, August 22, 2012 (UTC) ---- Skystorm looked up at Snowwing. "I can't grieve for long. She'd have my fur in her nest if I mourned for too long," Skystorm flicked his tail, a bleak attempt at humor. He twitched his whiskers. "After the elders bury her, I need to get a warrior patrol. NightClan's been hostile, and I can't cross it alone." he seems to be talking to himself, as he presses his nose back into her fur. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 02:58, August 23, 2012 (UTC) "Skystorm!" Willowpaw called. Skystorm's head lifted up from Stormclaw's nest, where the young warrior was laying, recovering from a nasty throat wound from a fight with a fox. "I stepped on a thorn, and I got it out, and the herbs you gave me didn't work, and it hurts!" she complained, holding out a swollen, infected paw for Skystorm to see. "Great StarClan," he mewed as he wrapped her paw in a poultice and cobwebs. "Thank you Skystorm! StarClan be with you!" Willowpaw called as she hobbled to the apprentice's den. Skystorm let out of a purr of satisfaction as two familiar scents flooded into the clearing, and he felt the soft fur of his father, Riverclaw, and his mentor, Starlight, brush lightly against his flank. Oh, they are, he thought with a louder purr. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 06:00, September 8, 2012 (UTC) ---- Lizardfang limped into the medicine cats den, Darkheart behind her. "We were attacked by a fox," Darkheart hissed. --☮vyclaw☮ 12:04, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- User talk:IvyclawSkystorm got up from his nap, scrambled to his paws, and grabbed some marigold and comfrey. "Lay down next to the pool," he instructed, just as Bramblekit scurried into the medicine cat den. "Skystorm! I found some cobwebs and I thought you'd like them!" Skystorm purred. I'll talk to Sunstar about making him my apprentice during the ceremony at sunhigh tomorrow. ''The gray tom looked at the sturdy brown kit. "Would you like to help me fix up these two cats?" he mewed. Bramblekit nodded his tiny head, and dipped it, grabbing a marigold leaf. Soon, the two cats were treated, and given strict orders to stay in their nests until mid-day tomorrow by the brown tabby kit. (Sun high, the next day.) All of the cats were gathered in the clearing as Sunstar spoke. Honeykit, Flamekit and Bramblekit milled around, purring. "Honeykit,Flamekit and Bramblekit.. You have reached your sixth moon, and are ready to become apprentices. Honeykit. From now on, you will be Honeypaw. Your mentor is Stormclaw. Stormclaw, teach her the skills that I have passed onto you. Flamekit. Your name will be Flamepaw. I have chosen Ferneyes to be your mentor. Ferneyes, you were mentored by Graymist, and she was a wise she-cat. Bramblekit." he breathed, turning to Skystorm, who was standing near the brown kit. "Skystorm has requested you become his apprentice. Is this your wish?" Bramblekit dipped his head. "Then Skystorm is your mentor, and I give you Bramblepaw for a name." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 00:46, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ---- Leafstem padded out of the warriors' den, yawning hugely. Smacking her lips, she spotted Stormclaw leading out Honeypaw to the training hollow. She ran over. "Hi! Can I help out in your training session?" she asked. Emberstar...Fire and Ice 23:01, September 11, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," he purred, leading Leafstem and a jumpy Honeypaw out into the training hollow. "Here's what we'll do," he murmured. later, Bramblepaw was given his med. name, so I'll do that now. "StarClan, look down on this young cat and look into his heart, and lead him down the path of a medicine cat. Bramblepaw, do you promise to be faithful to StarClan,the medicine cat code, and your Clan?" Skystorm murmured, his eyes shining with raw grief, remembering when Starlight had given him his name. Bramblepaw responded with a solemn, "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your medicine cat name. From now on, you shall be known as Bramblepelt." he touched his nose to Bramblepelt's forehead, and he licked his shoulder. to the other cat's ceremonies. "I, Sunstar, leader of WaterClan, call on StarClan to look down upon these apprentices. They have learned the ways of the Clan, and are ready to become warriors. Do you all agree to stand by your Clanmates, fight for and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your lives?" The cats, their eyes gleaming, all answered in a unified "I do." "Then from this moment on, Honeypaw, you will be named Honeyleaf. Flamepaw! You are now Flameblaze. Sweetpaw, you are now Sweetflame! Graypaw, you will be called Grayclaw. Willowpaw, you are now Willowfern! We welcome you as full warriors of WaterClan!" he yowls. The Clan calls their names, purring loudly. ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 00:07, September 20, 2012 (UTC) ---- (Can we do SweetxGray? I have some plans for their kits...XD) Sweetflame shuffled silently on the cold, hard ground. Willowfern yawned next to her, and Grayclaw swished his tail on the ground. ''When is the sun going to rise? she thought to herself. She was keeping her warrior vigil with Willowfern, Grayclaw, Honeyleaf, and Flameblaze. Nevertheless, she watchfully stared out into the darkness. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 16:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC) ---- Adderclaw beckoned over his daughter and Willowfern. "We need to go on border patrol," he told them. "Just us?" Sweetflame asked. "Wait, here comes Stormspirit." The big, burly dark gray tom joined them and mewed, "Okay, let's get going. I hope NightClan haven't crossed the border again." The patrol headed out. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw22:39, October 1, 2012 (UTC) with me, Ember. :3 Grayclaw raced after the patrol, and stopped beside Stormspirit. "Sunstar sent me, just in case you needed a fighting force." he mewed. Stormspirit dipped his head. "Fall in at the back." he mewed. Grayclaw stopped, and fell in beside Sweetflame. "Hey," Grayclaw mewed. Sweetflame flicked her ear. "Hey Grayclaw. Sunstar really sent you?" she questioned, turning her head to the gray tom. "No," he responded cheekily. "I'm actually supposed to get some catmint for Bramblepelt, but I rather be out on patrol. I'll slip away after we get to the border," he murmured. Sweetflame flicked her ear, and cuffed him lightly over the ear. "Go get the catmint, mouse-brain! Bramblepelt might not be a warrior, but he'll rip your fur off!" Grayclaw rolled his eyes as they reached the border. "It's all quiet. If you don't mind, I'm going to go 'hunt'." Stormspirit snorted as Grayclaw turned and padded back into the forest, throwing a look over his shoulder at Sweetflame. "I'll go with him. Knowing him, he'll get his tail caught in a bramble thicket while he's trying to fight the whole Dark Forest," she mewed. "Kits," Stormspirit scoffed to Adderclaw as the two cats padded into the forest. Adderclaw purred. "You never know, Stormspirit. You never know." ☼ProwlluMeow I'm a Dino 18:40, October 2, 2012 (UTC) ---- Sweetflame trotted along beside Grayclaw, delighted at being able to 'hunt' with him. Suddenly Grayclaw stopped and faced her. "Uh...Can I ask you something?" he stuttered. "Sure," Sweetflame replied. Grayclaw looked down at his paws and shuffled them. "Yes...?" Sweetflame meowed. "Do you want to be mates?" Grayclaw asked quietly. Sweetflame smiled and laid her tail across his shoulders. The gray tom looked up at her. "Yes," she replied simply. EmberstarArty Fowl ftw 22:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Clans